Hurt
by Natalie aka Isabella
Summary: Nunca le agradecí a el por todo lo que él me dio en esta vida, ahora que veo a mi madre destrozada en brazos de mi tía, pienso en lo idiota que fui con el. Basada en la canción Hurt de Christina Aguilera. One shot. Todos humanos/ ¡Feliz dia del padre!


**Hola chicas, esta es una locura que hicimos unas amigas y yo, mientras termino el próximo capítulo de Le courtisane. **

**Ojala que no se enojen con este short fic, es una idea que me venía rondando la cabeza y salió a flote en una conversación**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

**

Nunca le agradecí a el por todo lo que él me dio en esta vida, ahora veo a mi madre destrozada en brazos de mi tía. Basada en la canción Hurt de Christina Aguilera

Estaba impacientemente sentada en mi despacho, esperando a mi próximo cliente, bebiendo te de canela y hierbas para que me bajase el estrés, este próximo cliente definiría el futuro de la empresa y un puesto ejecutivo para mí.

Mi nombre es Renesme Carlie Black, hija de Edward e Isabella Cullen, estoy casada con el más maravilloso hombre del mundo Jacob Black, con el cual tengo un par de retoños Marie y Anthony Black los cuales tienen 6 y 10 años respectivamente.

Escucho unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, por lo que supongo que es mi secretaria, la hago pasar, me deja en mi puesto un fino sobre color marfil, abro el delicado papel que se encuentra en mis manos y una traicionera lágrima recorre mi cara.

Miro la carta temerosa de lo que este escrito sea una vil mentira, pero al parecer estoy en un sueño que confunde mis sentidos. Mi padre, tan quieto como una estatua, sin hablar hecho polvo. La mísera muerte me lo quito de mi lado y yo sin poder decirle adiós en su lecho de muerte. Abro el cajón que tengo siempre con llave y saco la pulsera con un pequeño corazón de diamante que el alguna vez me regalo recordando las tiernas palabras que alguna vez me dedico.

Encontré una vieja y desgastada hoja, la abrí con cuidado temiendo a que se fuera a romper, reconocí la perfecta letra de mi padre y la carta que él me escribió.Una gran gota cayó en la delicada carta, borrando así varias oraciones en ella, recuerdo cuando dio la carta, fue el día que cumplí 16, y yo de ilusa la bote en un rincón abandonado de mi habitación, recuerdo también que te culpe, por todos los errores que yo cometí, por todas las metas que no pude alcanzar, cuando en realidad el quería que mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

El cliente golpeo la puerta lo hice pasar, guarde la carta y el dije de corazón en mi bolso y seque las pocas lagrimas que tenia, podría parecer a cualquiera serena, pero yo me estaba desboronando en el interior. El cliente se fue satisfecho, un gran trato acaba yo de hacer, pero ahora no era motivo de celebración ya que me atrajo el amargo recuerdo de que rechacé a mis padres, y que ese día no me importo ver la cara de dolor que cruzaban sus facciones, mientras conseguía mi primer tratado oficial y ni siquiera me despedí de ellos.

Salí de la oficina, y trate de llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible, aun no habían llegado mis hijos del colegio y Jacob tampoco había terminado su turno, me senté en el sofá y no aguante mas, las lagrimas salieron como una cascada junto con los recuerdos tanto felices y amargos que pase con él. Nunca me dijo si él estaba orgulloso de mí, ya que evitaba hablar con ellos, cuanto daría ahora por poder verlo a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo ame, apreciaba y admiraba.

Pero fui una estúpida, que solo se dejo llevar por su orgullo, una chiquilla tonta que no admitiría sus errores y culparía a otros, en el cual mi padre fue el más lesionado.

Me gustaría poder hablar con el pedirle disculpas, decirle que le admiraba, daría todo lo que tengo para desearle una vida más saludable, pero me deje llevar por las amistades, el trabajo, mi familia, causas de las cuales no me arrepiento pero que alejaron al primer hombre al que ame en mi vida, de mi mundo, dejándolo como otra cara más en un mundo de sombras.

Pero ya es tarde, no hay vuelta atrás nunca te lo dije y nuca te lo diré, sigo aovillada en el sillón de la sala llorando por la pérdida de mi padre, siento una dulce mano en mi hombro y veo que es mi esposo, me entiende con la mirada y me abraza fuertemente, me dejo llevar por las emociones vividas de hoy y caigo en un pozo profundo, oscuro en donde anhelo una luz.

Lo veo en mis sueños sonriéndome, deseando felicidad y que cuide de mi madre él se va alejando con la gran luz resplandeciente y yo le sigo corriendo, pero aunque intente alcanzarlo él se va alejando cada vez más.

Parto al día siguiente con mi esposo y mis hijos a Forks, el pueblo en donde, naci, viví mi niñez y adolescencia, en donde conocí a Jacob, mi esposo el cual maneja, mientras mi mente se abruma de todos los recuerdos que viví aquí.

Llego a la mansión blanca en donde están todos los carros, quiero lo más pronto posible despertar de esta pesadilla, que mi padre no nos dejo y que todo esto solo sea una lección, entro a la casa y veo a todo mundo, mi madre llorando en brazos de mi tía Alice, mientras esta la consolaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Llegue a su lado y la abrace, mi madre me devolvió el abrazo y juntas nos desahogamos, nos limpiamos los ojos, y partimos a la funeraria. Este edificio gris solo aumentaba mis preocupaciones, Jacob me ayudo a bajar, me dio su mano y un apretón dulce.

Vi en el amplio salón, un ataúd de color blanco, me acerque con inseguridad y lo vi allí tendido, tenía en su cara tranquilidad, por lo que lo hacía ver un ángel de cabellos cobrizos durmiendo, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando el cristal que el tenia él encima se inundo de agua, le di un beso al cristal de donde el reposaba, y con todo mi corazón le dije _"buenas noche papi"_

No sé porque esperaba ver sus orbes verdes, y que él me respondiera como cuando me daba los dulces sueños de pequeña, mi madre acaricio mi espalda, me dijo que me tranquilizara, pero con el panorama tétrico en el que me hallaba me sentía asustada, sin la mano grande con la cual me hacía sentir segura

Lo sacaron al cementerio, el día estaba lluvioso, pero me sorprendí ver los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaron a caer, mis niños estaban con su padre con sus ojos tristes, llorando por la muerte de su abuelo, yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en brazos de mi frágil madre

Quería despertar, encontrarme con mi padre y que me cantara canciones de cuna, diciéndome que solo era una ruin pesadilla, que me tocara de nuevo la nana que tocaba para sus rosas de diamante, que me ayudara a tranquilizarme, lo quería de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por todo los males que le he hecho.

Mi mente me gritaba que esto era la cruel realidad, por lo que caí de rodillas junto a su tumba, mi madre me consolaba y me decía que me tranquilizara, pero la nieve que caía junto a su tumba, fría e inerte igual que mi padre ahora, hacia que mi corazón se desgarrase y lo perdiera para siempre…

Mi madre me intento levantar, pero yo no podía, estaba pegada al suelo, mi madre me contaba que mi padre no me quería ver así sufriendo, que fuera feliz y que le recordara por todos los buenos momentos, y que lo más importante de todo, que él siempre me quería, quería a mis hijos y estaba orgulloso de lo que yo era en mi vida. También me dijo que también me quería que quisiera a mis hijos y que estaba orgullosa de mí.

Con estas palabras me levante, acompañe a mi madre a su casa intentándola persuadir que se viniera a vivir con nosotros, ella me dijo que todos sus recuerdos estaban en esta casa y que quería quedarse ahí, me dijo un adiós que no supe interpretar y tenía miedo de perderla a ella también. A la mañana siguiente entre en la oscura habitación de mis padres, mi madre estaba tan blanca como la nieve, me acerque con cuidado y vi en su rostro una mueca de felicidad, llore no quería perderla aun, pero por lo menos me despedí de ella y pensé que sería lo mejor ya que estaría en compañía de mi padre que vivir en una desolada casa.

Después del entierro de mi madre, llegue desbastada pero feliz, sabiendo que ambos estarían en un lugar mejor, libre de preocupaciones. Esa noche soñé volver a tener 5 años, mis padres tan jóvenes en el banco del piano, toda la habitación tenia la luz del sol, me acerque a ellos le di un beso en la mejilla a ambos, me senté en el medio de ellos y les dije _"los amo tanto, y cuando mueran no les diré un simple adiós, sino buenas noches"_ mi madre me abrazo y mi padre me dijo "_Se feliz vive tu presente y recuerda todas las cosas buenas que vivimos junto a ti, no te quedes apegada al recuerdo de nuestra ida ya que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar, me lo prometes", "Te lo prometo papi" _esa noche dormí como nuncadesperté a la mañana siguiente con un poco de luto, pero había prometido a mi padre de no vivir con el recuerdo de su ida.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Recibo desde aplausos o Madrazos pero recibo de todo, también acepto amenazas de muerte, pero díganme por lo menos que les pareció**

**Les mando un saludo virtual, un beso y un te cuidas**

**Esta edita, ya que la cancion estaba prohibida escribirla  
**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie**

**Pdta.: Pronto escribiré el próximo capítulo, no piense que me olvide mi otra historia **


End file.
